borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:(360) Anti-mod and Anti-Dupe
d I am looking for someone to play with that is on the 360 and is both anti-duping and anti-modding, I do have two friends that are anti-dupping and anti-modding but we are not always on at the same time so if you are anti-duping/modding please add me and send me a message, my gamertag is: ''Krogglid '' 00:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm up for it. My gamertag is ->Wanzer 00:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I hate duping as well and modding I'm just glad to see another who hates it as well.. Please don't add me I get about 40 FRs a day from a thread I run on xbox.com -Blut Fatal I am not on my xbox right now but add me if you can, I will be able to add you tomorrow when I get on, and Blut Fatal if you want to play you can add me (since you don't want another friend request) ''Krogglid '' 03:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to bump this? (technicaly this bumps it but if the answer is no, I will know for next time) ''Krogglid '' 04:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to add people ether lol. But yeah if you ever go on the xbox.com forums feel free to ask for something I give away a lot of items. I'll add you, I can never find anyone to play with online who isn't an idiot and doesn't talk and I wouldn't mind playing online with someone from the wiki. 09:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) (I forgot to sign in, My Gt is Daemon hunter17 just so you know) What exactly do you hope to accomplish from this policy,you cant stop human nature.Bricksmash 14:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I do my part of not duping to much(only 3 people I will dupe for and they farm for me so why not give them better items for faster farming) and I don't mod the game or use mods. That's how bricky baby! -Blut Fatal I went ahead and added you. I don't really have a set time that I play, but I'm on most evenings.Wanzer 22:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Everyone tries to gain an advantage in some way or another; as you can see from a couple of the above posts on an "anti-mod and anti-dupe" thread. You can take the modding out of the game, but you can't take the gaming out of the modder... not that it's a bad thing. Aint no rest for the wicked. Money don't grow on trees. ;) 05:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) just to get this clear i hate modders that make the game easier with super guns that can kill the rakk hive in 1 shot but some mod like me to make the game harder, sure iv never modded borderlands but i used to mod halo ce like making new levels so that others could prolong the experience. is their anyone doing this for borderlands?? 09:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Jazz901 ... So, you do realize the hypocritical chivalry involved in complaining on a forum about breaking the rules in a virtual world where you break the rules? URBESTESTFRENJESUS 06:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya. I do. That's the joke. Sorry I didn't sign last time. Phoenixlol 06:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention when I was on, I am usualy on tuesday-thursday at 5pm-10pm and friday and saturday 12pm-6am (if I dont have work) and sunday 12pm-10pm (also if I dont have work) This is all Central Time Zone ''Krogglid '' 18:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't mod or dupe... I'm not a big fan of glitch exploits either, especially the armory glitch. That's the only one I tried, and I may have screwed that save files progress for good... bummer. Anyway, all of my characters are clean and legit. My gamertag is ArigusX207 15:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Quick question. I don't mind modding and duping but I like to keep it separate. I have a character that I like to tinker with modding but I also have several characters that are totally "clean", no duped weapons and no mods. Only gear I've gotten personally with those characters. Let me know if that still works and I'll add you. 01:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm still play'n Borderlands and I'm anti-mod and did some duping with one of my characters but I don't do anymore. So I'm up for playing Moxii's for fun or just messing around. Gamertag is Symphony Fox 01:34, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This great and all but you could alllways sighn up here http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:The_RK_Jollies_Listing&t=20100617173416 also watch out for when the pro modders get here. "FLAME ON " Tbone0923 06:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Im pro-modding and all i can say is, good for you! you are now trying to find others who enjoy the same gaming experience as you do instead of complaining about it or trying to trick modders into losing their guns (sry tbone). keep it up and i hope you have fun legit farming the borderlands!ShadyCake 14:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dunno if anyone still checks this, but I'm just now recently getting into playing online with Borderlands. I would love to find some people on 360 who prefer not to use modding, I don't really know much about duping so don't have much of an opinion yet. My gamertag is frostedwing Godoffire04 12:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC)